<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning by Miso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661853">Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso'>Miso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>country roads, take me home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Couch Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gods love has limits and i have reached them, i tried to write fluff and then it just turned into real horny hours i am so sorry, this is legit just porn idk what yall want me to say, top agent stone, yall will get me off robottomnik hill at the stroke of never</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik take in a thunderstorm from the comfort of their living room couch. Or at least, they do until they get distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>country roads, take me home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>come get yalls horny juice</p>
<p>takes place in the wv au but definitely not a family friendly entry, here thar be dicks</p>
<p>i tried to make it cute and fluffy but. well. we all see how that went</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cricket-song carried on the air for what felt like miles. The air was so hot and humid that the moisture clung to his skin and stole the breath from his lungs. The quaint little towns and suburbs were almost too quaint, too simple, too what-they-seemed.</p>
<p>Instinct told Ivo that something was inherently off about the place he now called home, but instinct was always such a trivial thing to him. Besides, he was always paranoid, too. He had to be. He'd spent the majority of his adult life as the U.S. military's most important asset; there was always a price on his head and someone out to get him.</p>
<p>But he had Stone, now, and not just as a bodyguard, but as a lover, a partner in life. He had Stone, and they had their own home, their own existence in West Virginia, and they would never have to be under the control of some loon with a God complex from the Department of Defense. He found himself growing used to- even looking forward to- sitting on their back porch in the evenings, settled into the disgustingly adorable porch swing that Stone insisted upon with a glass of white wine. More often than not, Stone would join him. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes they wouldn't. When they didn't, they would be reading, either physical books or digital ones on their tablets or phones, or they would simply sit and enjoy each others' company. Sometimes Ivo would lay back and rest his head in Stone's lap, or he'd be told to lie back and put his feet up for Stone to rub them (something Ivo found he was quite good at, actually). They would stay out there until the sun set, or they were being chewed up by mosquitoes, or- on nights like tonight- a thunderstorm rolled in, and they didn't particularly feel like getting soaked to the bone.</p>
<p>Instead, they moved to their couch. Stone lay back against the arm, with Ivo using his chest as a pillow. Their glasses of wine and tablets were long forgotten on the coffee table, in favor of gentle kisses and whispers of sweet nothings just barely audible over the thunder and rain. Stone's broad hands ghosted over Ivo's back, stopping right before the belt line and traveling back up to his shoulders, their lips meeting in a passionate but tender kiss.</p>
<p>"I love nights like this," Stone whispered, his lips just barely touching his lover's. "Nights where we're stuck inside and got nothin' better to do but touch each other."</p>
<p>"You've developed a bit of an Appalachian twang to your voice since we got settled in." Instead of returning the flirty line, of course, Ivo made some kind of observation.</p>
<p>"Guess it's only natural. I had to train it away when I got the whole agent gig... too identifiable." Stone brought a hand up to tangle into Ivo's hair. "I can train it out again, if you don't like it. I did it before."</p>
<p>"No, no. I like it." Ivo's voice was a low, purry whisper as he peppered kisses over Stone's beard-covered jaw. His beard was getting a little more wild and bushy, and his hair was growing out. "Just like I like your beard like this, and your hair all fluffy. It's much easier to run my fingers through."</p>
<p>A soft huff of laughter as the pair lined up for another round of kissing. "Now you know why I like petting your hair so much," Stone murmured as their eyes closed, their lips met again, and the conversation was ended for the time being.</p>
<p>Their tongues met this time, Stone's gently tracing along Ivo's lower lip. When the Doctor opened his mouth Stone took the invitation, teasing his tongue into Robotnik's mouth, tangling his fingers into his hair, and holding them together steadfastly.</p>
<p>They only spoke again after breaking for air and spending a moment- though it felt like an eternity, a wonderful eternity- with their foreheads pressed together, gazing deep into each others' eyes like they were in some corny romance movie. "I love you," Stone whispered, bringing his hand down from Robotnik's hair to rest it against his cheek. With a low hum, Ivo turned to nuzzle into Stone's palm, pressing a kiss to it, careful not to smudge his glasses; adorable, prescription eyeglasses, now that Stone had talked him into a backup pair just in case he lost a contact lens or something. "You should keep the glasses," Stone murmured to his partner. "They're cute."</p>
<p>"You know I only wear them when I can't be bothered with my contacts. I much prefer not having to worry about cleaning them." He still smiled at the compliment, though, before leaning up into Stone's touch. "Kiss me some more."</p>
<p>Stone happily obliged, this round lasting longer than the previous two and ending up much more intense. With one swift, smooth movement, Stone had them sitting up, Ivo in his lap, giving him a little bit more room to move his hands. He gladly took advantage, stroking over Ivo's back and shoulders, down to his hips and thighs, then back up his sides to grip at his biceps (or, well, where biceps would be if he wasn't roughly shaped like a bundle of twigs held together with thread and chewed gum). "You're incredible." Stone brought his lips down to kiss and suck at his partner's pale throat, eliciting a shudder. "So beautiful, Ivo..."</p>
<p>"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"Never." Stone continued peppering kisses over Robotnik's neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark behind near his pulse point. "I've never lied to you," he whispered, gently pushing his hands up under Ivo's sweater (another massive milestone; he had switched to more casual clothing, instead of always wearing the full cartoon villain getup). "Why would I start now?" Ivo trembled a bit as broad, warm hands stroked his skin. "God, I love you..."</p>
<p>And right about then, Robotnik noticed the very insistent and rather large bulge in Stone's pants, pressing against his hip. "Aban, you seem to have a bit of a problem going on."</p>
<p>"I know. And- mmh- I want to take care of it," Stone had to pause mid-sentence to let out a soft moan as Ivo shifted his position a bit, "but if you're not in the mood, I-"</p>
<p>"You've been working quite hard to set the mood." Removing his glasses and setting them on the end table to the side, Ivo let his partner peel his sweater off, shivering a little when the chilled air in the living room hit him like a slap in the face. "Shit, it's cold in here."</p>
<p>"Mm. Sorry." Stone quickly got rid of his own t-shirt. Notably, however, he left his dog tags on, having taken to wearing the ones he'd received when joining the military when Ivo mentioned in their post-coital glow one night that he'd found the way they rested on his chest and clinked together with each thrust to be rather attractive. "C'mere," Stone whispered, placing his hands on Ivo's waist and tugging him in close, "lemme warm you up."</p>
<p>If the sudden skin-to-skin contact and feeling of Stone's lips on his neck and collarbone again weren't enough to make Ivo moan aloud, the feeling of Stone's cock pressing against his own certainly was. God, he wanted to rip the pants off of both of them and let Stone fuck him until he went cross-eyed and couldn't think anymore. "I want you inside me," he whispered, grinding their cocks together, need dripping from every word he spoke. Stone responded with a grumbled "be patient," though he immediately began working at undoing their belt buckles and getting their pants and underwear off.</p>
<p>The remainder of their clothes landed in a pile with their shirts and Stone relished the way Robotnik trembled and rocked into him as he teased a finger along the underside of the Doctor's cock. "I don't think we have any lube down here," he mumbled, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks and stroking gently, "And I sure as hell don't feel like gettin' off this couch and going upstairs for it."</p>
<p>"Mmh. Me either." Robotnik smirked a little and ran a hand over Stone's muscular chest and abdomen. "Good thing I know what to do about that." With that he slid to the floor, between his partner's leisurely-spread knees, and let out a low, pleased moan as he came face-to-face with Stone's cock. God, it was pretty. Long and thick, of course, so much that Ivo couldn't get the whole thing in his mouth. He pressed it against his cheek first, peppering kisses and gentle licks at the base, before dragging his tongue up the underside of it. "You know," he mumbled as he gently traced a fingertip along a prominent vein, "you have... quite the aesthetically pleasing cock." The contrast between his usual flowery vocabulary and the blunt, crass slang term was beautiful. Ivo spat into his palm and began stroking the length of Stone's dick while sucking at the head, glancing up at his partner from between his legs to gauge how he was reacting.</p>
<p>Stone was gazing back down at him with absolute adoration, a half-dazed smile on his face as he stroked a hand through Ivo's hair. His legs shook when Ivo managed to get more than just the prominent pinkish head into his mouth, his head falling back against the back of the couch. "Shit, Ivo..."</p>
<p>The Doctor paid it no attention, instead letting himself drool a bit more than was necessary in order to coat Stone's cock the way he'd need it to be. He liked a little bit of pain during sex, sure, a little burn to accompany the stretching sensation of being filled to the brim, but he didn't want to be in so much pain that he wasn't enjoying himself. He pulled off of Stone's cock for just a moment to suck on two of his fingers, slicking them with saliva. Pressing one, then two into his ass (an admittedly awkward movement while still drooling over Stone's twitching length), he let out a shuddering moan, the vibrations traveling through Stone's body and making the agent tremble head-to-toe.</p>
<p>"God, Ivo," he growled, pushing his fiance's head back off his dick. "Stop or I'm gonna cum before we even get started."</p>
<p>"I'll choose to take that as a compliment."</p>
<p>"You should, but..." Stone managed to get the Doctor to stop fingering himself, pulling him into his lap. "Thought you wanted me inside you." Stone punctuated the mischievous accusation by gripping Ivo's thighs, gently but firmly. "You're being a tease again, babe..."</p>
<p>"I thought you liked being teased." Ivo could feel Stone's cock pulsing against him. He moved himself up a bit and steadied the twitching dick, the head pressing against his entrance just a little. "Mmm... c'mon, Aban, just-"</p>
<p>He was cut off by Stone <em>growling</em> like an animal, gripping his hips hard enough to leave tiny, red marks where his fingertips dug in just a little too hard, and thrusting up into him.</p>
<p>For a moment they were still, Robotnik shaking, eyes wide and mouth agape in a silent howl of pleasure-pain as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion. "Fuck," he eventually managed to curse, panting quietly, "hoooooly fuck. I... god, you're <em>massive</em>." He eased his hips down, little by little. "Fffffuck, yes..."</p>
<p>"You alright? I-I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Did I hurt you?" Stone's words- and voice, despite being thick with need- were coated in love, and he reached up to gently caress Robotnik's cheek. "I'm so sorry. We can stop if you need to, I won't be-"</p>
<p>"Stone," the Doctor panted, rolling his hips slow and steady, "i-if you even <em>think</em> about pulling out of me, I'll kill you. And if you're not fucking me into this couch within the next five minutes, I'll go insane."</p>
<p><em>You aren't already?</em> would have been the go-to response, of course. Stone wasn't in the mood for sass at the moment, though, and instead opted to smile up at Robotnik, with the same googly-eyed look of adoration he always wore when he had a view like this. "Aww. But I love the view when you ride my dick like this..."</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you, I know, but..." Ivo tensed as he tried to ease himself down further, hissing and moving back up just a little when the pleasure became pain, "Nnh, I-I just can't, Aban... want you to <em>fuck</em> me..." </p>
<p>If he wasn't thoroughly convinced before, he was now. Stone licked his lips and let out a quiet sigh of pleasure at Ivo's to-the-point words. "Alright," he murmured, "okay. You wanna be on your back, or-"</p>
<p>"I don't care, Aban," the Doctor interrupted. "I know that's what <em>you</em> like."</p>
<p>"It is." Stone pressed his lips to Ivo's, pulling out of him (and getting a whine in response) to shift their position a bit more easily. "I like watching you." Gently, Stone wrapped his arms around Ivo and moved them to lie on the couch, Ivo on his back with his head rested on a throw pillow. "You make such pretty faces. The way your eyes roll back and your mouth drops open... the noises you make... just all so incredible," Stone whispered, peppering kisses to Ivo's throat and chest as he pressed his cock back into him. "Nnh. Fuck, you're tight..."</p>
<p>Ivo hissed, gripping the cushions of the couch as Stone sank into him again. "J-just go slow at first," he panted. "Gimme a second to get used to you..."</p>
<p>Stone nodded and began rocking his hips slowly, gently, his body atop Robotnik's to maintain the maximum amount of skin-to-skin contact, almost like being inside him wasn't close enough. He wanted to touch every inch of him. "You feel so good," he purred, guiding his hand down Ivo's body, slowly, gently, "I love you so much... so beautiful, Ivo..." He did pause for a second as his hand smoothed over the Doctor's too-prominent rib cage. "Wish you'd let me feed you more, though..."</p>
<p>"Ngh... nnh... b-been underweight most of my life, Aban," Ivo managed, gritting his teeth as Stone pushed in deeper. He lost his train of thought shortly thereafter, his toes curling and his legs wrapping around his lover's waist. "Yes..."</p>
<p>"Mmh. Might've been like this most of your life," Stone mumbled, his lips just barely ghosting over Ivo's throat. "But- hah, god- no reason for- mmh- for it to stay like that..." He gripped Ivo's sides. "Mmh, god, c-can I go faster?"</p>
<p>"Yes... god, Aban, please..."</p>
<p>'Please' was such a rare word out of Robotnik. Stone loved hearing it, especially in this context. He wanted more, and he wasn't above begging for it; in a sense, it was the ultimate compliment. He began thrusting in faster, their hips meeting on each thrust, the room filled with the white noise of rain and thunder accentuated by skin meeting skin, the rhythmic clinking of Stone's dog tags on each thrust, and the occasional choked gasp or moan. "I love you," Stone breathed, nipping at Ivo's collarbone as he managed to lift himself up enough to thread their fingers together. "I love you so much..."</p>
<p>"I-is now really the- aaah!- time to get r-romantic on me, Aban? I- mmmfh! Oh, shit!" Cutting off his own protests with his characteristically loud noises, Ivo found himself squeezing Stone's hands in his own, tilting his head back against the pillow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes! Yes!" Toes curling and back arching, Ivo managed to get his hands out of Stone's grip to grasp blindly at the upholstery of their living room couch. His long fingers grasped at anything they could reach; first the cushions, then the back of the couch, then his lover's biceps, where they settled until Stone's angle shifted just a little, his cock brushed against Ivo's prostate, and the Doctor absolutely howled.</p>
<p>The entire time, Stone watched him, enthralled. He looked so beautiful, a pinkish flush spreading over his face, his neck, his chest. His hair was disheveled and stuck to his forehead and temples, sweat running in beautiful drops down his face, neck, and chest. When he could get out coherent words, between his garbled, gaspy whines and cries and moans, they were mere repetitions of Stone's name- <em>"Aban, Aban, Aban"</em>- like a chant. Stone found that his name sounded absolutely wonderful on Ivo's lips. It pained him to know that he had to quiet him.</p>
<p>At least he could do so with a kiss. Pressing his lips to Robotnik's, not stopping the increasingly fast and powerful movement of his hips, Stone panted softly into his fiance's mouth, knitting his brow together in concentration. "I love you," he repeated, once he was fairly certain he'd settled Ivo down enough to speak to him again, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me... don't know what I'd do without you... don't want to know what I'd do without you." He grasped at Ivo's left hand and brought it to his lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles before pausing and pressing an especially long one to his engagement ring. Ivo was much too far gone to fully process it, of course, tears streaming down his cheeks and his free hand desperately clutching at Stone's shoulder. Stone didn't mind in the slightest.</p>
<p>He thrust in harder, faster, as deep as he could possibly go. One more time, he let go of Ivo's hand, this time bringing it down to stroke the Doctor's length. Ivo jolted like he'd been hit by lightning and cried out into the hot, humid air; one, two, three strokes along his cock and he was gone, bucking and trembling as warm, wet ribbons of cum painted his skin. As he came, he tensed, hard, his ass gripping Stone's cock like a vise. "M'gonna cum," Stone growled as Ivo lay shuddering under him. "Want me to pull out?"</p>
<p>Ivo still had enough brainpower to manage one coherent word.</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>Stone let out a long, desperate groan as he pushed himself into Ivo as deep as possible and came. Beneath him, he heard Ivo whimper almost pathetically, Stone's dick pulsing and twitching inside his partner, filling him to the brim with moist heat.</p>
<p>Stone was the first to speak after they'd laid in the afterglow for a while, panting softly.</p>
<p>"Holy hell."</p>
<p>Ivo let out a breathless half-chuckle in response, his limbs still trembling ever-so-slightly as he brought a hand up to run through Stone's hair. "I... I agree."</p>
<p>They lay in silence for a minute longer before Stone- reluctantly and slowly- pulled his softening cock from his lover, pausing a moment to admire his work. "You look so pretty all fucked out like this."</p>
<p>"Mmh."</p>
<p>"C'mon." Stone rolled his shoulders a bit before scooping Ivo up into his arms. "The storm's passed and we could both use a shower."</p>
<p>"Mmhm," came the drowsy reply from near his chest, as Ivo idly toyed with the dog tags. "That was amazing, Aban."</p>
<p>"You say that every time." As he headed toward the bathroom, Stone kissed the top of Robotnik's head. "And I never get sick of hearing it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>